For blood The taint of man
by mirlen65
Summary: This is the story of a once honored commander and his war with the T'au empire. Follow Arkanis in his battles with the Human, T'au and himself. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't be harsh this is only my first fan fiction and hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own warhammer unfortunately. That honor belongs to games workshop.

The Chosen

It was on the planet of Fal'shia, it was part of the Tau empire, and was the leader in the field of technological research for their empire. It was a fio caste planet, therefore a peaceful planet with minimal signs of protection, to give the idea of just being a normal first phase colony. But unfortunately there was a leak in information and The Imperium of Man intercepted that leak and planned to take the planet and their research for the Imperium.

Luckily word of the invasion got to the main world of the Tau empire namely Tau, there the wise leaders of the Tau, the Ethrials assembled a Tau counter strike force consisting of the most fierce and war hardened veterans in the empire.

Two of these were, female Commander Shadowsun, of the silent hunter squad, and Commander Shas'o Arkanis, of the killing blow caste.

They were summoned before the counsel of Ethrials, "You have been summoned because of the approaching treat from the Imperium of man, they want to invade the planet of Fal'Shia and steal the research, you have been chosen to lead the counter attack against the Imperium, go now, gather your forces and spread the creed For the Greater Good!" Shadowsun and Arkanis both thumped their fists over their chests and bowed, "For The Greater Good." They both proclaimed and walked back to their barracks.

When they arrived at there quarters Arkanis turned and punched the wall causing hair line cracks is all directions,

"How dare those filthy humans set foot in our system, they go against everything of the teaching and still think they must rule, I shall enjoy crushing their spirits with my brute force!" He said and gave a slight cruel chuckle.

"Your starting to enjoy fighting to much, but that's just my opinion, maybe you should become an observer at the training yard, oh yeah you tried that, worst pass rate in its history." Shadowsun said laughing softly, walking towards Arkanis, wearing a big tempting smile.

"You remarks are hardly amusing Shadowsun, do assassins not always keep quiet?" Shadowsun laid her hands on his chest as well as her head, Arkanis folded his arms around her and rested his head on hers,

"Good thing assassins can keep big secrets, or what say you, my love?" Said Shadowsun while looking up and into the eyes of Arkanis,

"I agree my love, and I also say we need to finish our preparations for our mission." Arkanis said stepping back after a hug.

Shadowsun nodded and made her way to her own quarters, she looked back and said

"See you on Fal'sia." And she was gone. Arkanis smiled, turned and finished up his duties.

A/N: don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don"t own Warhammer, i just like it.

Surprise Attack or Planned Slaughter

The mantas were fired up and packed for take off, Arkanis came onto the bridge of the ship, everybody ran around to ready the ship, suddenly one of them spotted him and froze, then screamed, "Commander on deck!" Everyone froze in place then rushed to attention,

Arkanis gave a smirk, "At ease and carry on, we need to be off!" He said and walked to the viewing port, he saw Shadowsun in her ship, they smiled at each other and nodded.

The captain walked up to Arkanis, saluted and said,"We are ready for departure, Commander.

" Arkanis turned to the captain and said, "Good, so let the take off commence." The captain nodded, saluted and went to his seat, Arkanis went to his personal quarters.

He went into his room and programmed the door so no one can disturb him, his armour was stored in his room as well as his weapons, and so as he always did on board, he did all his suit pre-checks to keep his mind from drifting, ...drifting to those dark blue eyes looking up at him, the warm touch of her hand and the smell of her hair, he closed his eyes to remember the smell, when suddenly,

"Commander, you have a incoming transmission from Commander Farsight." Now back in reality he replies, "Thank you, patch it through." He walk over to the main screen in his room.

Shadowsun was walking down the corridors to her quarters, on her way she frightened a couple of her men by using her pass key for the wrong room, but finally she did find it, her room was different from any other, it had a peaceful and tranquil atmosphere to it, she closed her door and went to go sit down on a pillow in the middle of the room.

She started to meditate, "We live as the T'au, we fight as the T'au, we die as the T'au, all this for The Greater Good." She says while breathing deeply, trying to focus her mind, but there is something breaking her focus, someone, she can see his smile, she can feel his arms around her, she embraces the feeling and then,

"Commander, we are approaching Fal'shia, the captain requests your presence on the bridge." As Shadowsun came on to the bridge she could see Fal'shia,

"Any sign of the Imperial Guards, captain?" Shadowsun asked as she stood next to the captain,

"No, Commander, sensors don't pick up any ships accept ours." The Captain answered,

"Very well, prepare our troops for landing, and contact The Manta of Force, I need to speak to Commander Arkanis." The com tech nodded, turned and began the com link,

"Manta of Force, this is the Manta of Shadows, please reply." He said waiting for the reply,

"This is Commander Arkanis, what is your message?" Arkanis replied,

"Arkanis this is Shadowsun, prepare your troops for landing on Fal'shia and please relay the message to Commander Farsight." Shadowsun said, and waited for Arkanis to reply.

"Understood, but Commander Farsight will not be landing, he will stay in orbit and provide support from there, Arkanis out." Arkanis replied and cut the com link. He stepped away for the com link, turned and said,

"You heard Commander Shadowsun, ready the troops and let's move out!" All the crew who were on the bridge saluted and dashed off in all directions, Arkanis walked to his quarters to ready himself, he stepped up to his suit and said,

"Crisis Battle Suit Online!" Bleeps came from the suit and a voice said, "Voice print confirmed, greetings Commander, diagnostics shows your suit is at 100% and ready for operation." Arkanis stepped into the suit and said,

"Good, so am I" the suit closed and sealed around him, he stood up, the optical sensors on his suit were glowing red, and the suit wash humming from all the mechanisms working it.

He picked up his weapons and made his way to the docking bay, he arrived at docking bay 1, his bodyguard squad was there by the orca, they all turned and saluted,

"XV88 Battlesuits, reporting for duty, Commander!" Arkanis waved them off,

"Crotus, how have you been?" Arkanis said as they clasped their hands together.

"No disrespect Commander, but we'll have to catch up later, we're next to go!" Crotus end by screaming because of the orca's roaring boosters, so Arkanis just nodded and climbed aboard.

Shadowsun was approaching her orca and the booster were already roaring loud, her squad of stealthsuits wanted to salute but she indicated to just get on board,

"Ok boys, let's go have some fun." Shadowsun said with a smile and she put on her helmet. The orcas looked like stars falling from the sky as they landed, Shadowsun and Arkanis met at the rondavouz point,

"So we're here, now what?" Shadowsun asked Arkanis,

"We establish a command centre and contact the Ethrials for further..." Arkanis was interrupted by screams over the com link,

"We're picking up incoming Imperial ships, there's 2, no, 4 of them!" The captain went silent and then,

"Ethrials help us, its an armada of Imperial Guard Battle Cruisers." Static roared over the com link, Arkanis and Shadowsun looked up helplessly as the three manta in orbit were destroyed by the Imperial ships.

"Commander Farsight, No!" Arkanis shouted.

Please Review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer or any of its characters, although Arkanis is mine (I think).

A Good Stand

Arkanis fell silent, as Shadowsun gave a step towards him, he looked up,

"Battlesuits, on me, Broadsides, mount up!" He shouted,

"Yes sir, adjusting stabilisers!" The squads of broadsides acknowledged,

"Shadowsun, you get to the research facility and set up base there, we'll welcome our unwanted guest!" Arkanis said as he looked at her, Shadowsun nodded and she and her squad were off, "Be safe, my love." She whispered as she looked back. "Wait for them to get closer and then attack, but broadsides, if you can reach it, shoot it!" Arkanis said as he readied himself and locked on a target, "Fire All Guns!" He commanded and every broadside, battlesuit, hammerhead, and skyray fired everything they had, and a barrage of gun, railgun and missile fire went flying towards the Imperial Guard drop ships.

One explosion after the other lit up the sky, and the drop ships were falling like a meteor shower. This carried on for what felt like for ever for Arkanis and then one of the battlesuits, Crotus, landed next to him and said, "Commander, we can't hold them off much longer, we need to..." Suddenly he was cut off by an explosion just a few hundred meters away from them, they both looked up, "Its coming from the battle cruisers, commander!" Crotus announced horrified, Arkanis turned to Crotus and said,

"Get your men to safety, broadsides, root up and get out of here!" He called up Shadowsun, "Shadowsun, this is Arkanis, I hope you're finished with that base, because we're coming in hot!" As he got onto the devilfish transporter, and they made dust clouds as they sped off towards the base,

"Arkanis, this is Shadowsun, the base is ready, and we also got the planetary defences online, so we'll be ready for them!" Shadowsun relied over the com link, Arkanis struggled to hear with the bombardment of laser fire from the battle cruisers and shouted, "Don't just turn them on, use them, we're being fired at by the cruisers in orbit!" Shadowsun replied,

"No need to shout, but we'll do so, Shadowsun out." Now at the command base, Shadowsun turns from the com link and says, "You heard the commander, let's shoot some birds out of the sky." She grinned and turned to face to window.

The firewarrior operating the computer nodded and said "Locking on to big bird and starting countdown, firing in 3, 2, 1..." A loud humming noise came from the giant railgun as it prepared to fire.

"Firing Planetary Railgun!" The firewarrior said and pushed the big red button. On the Devilfish Arkanis heard a loud humming noise as they approached the base and they saw the huge railgun charging up and fire a big shaft of light into the air towards the battle cruisers, the beam of light broke through one of the cruisers with ease and because of their tight formation it crashed into one of the other ships, causing both of them to explode.

This startled the Imperial Guards fleet of ships, and they started to retreat, "Commander, orbital sensors show that they are retreating, but we still have a lot of them on the ground!" The firewarrior at the computer told Shadowsun, she nodded and replied, "That's good, but as soon as Commander Arkanis gets here, we'll help them set up a perimeter and hold the base, you just keep an eye on those scanners and let us know if somethings coming, ok?" He nodded and looked back at the screen; Shadowsun turned and walked out to go greet Arkanis.

As she came to the main entrance a squad of XV25 Stealthsuits was waiting for her, "Commander, Ghost squad 1, reporting in and awaiting orders, sir!" Shadowsun nodded, "Good, I want all the squads to setup a perimeter around the base, Commander Arkanis and his squads are on route and by the sound of things, they are going to need some cover!" She said, the stealthsuits saluted and bolted off.

Shadowsun walked at her own pace and went out the door, as she came outside she could she Arkanis and his troops approching and said,"Alright, load'em up boys, here they come!" As she herself locked and loaded her plasma rifle.

A\N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites, and alerts. Sorry for the wait.

Mirlen 65


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer.

Divided Retreat

Shadowsun held her one hand in the air and waited, once Arkanis was past the defences she dropped her hand and all her troops began to fire at the enemy. The devilfish almost came to a stop and the hatch was fully opened and Arkanis jumped off and shouted orders,

"Battlesuits on Shadowsun and support with cover fire, broadsides supply artillery support, everyone else inside!" Crotus and the battlesuits saluted and set off, so did the broadsides, Arkanis fell in next to Shadowsun, he could feel her smile and her relief,

"You've been holding well Shadowsun, don't think they'll last very long." Arkanis said as he looked away from her,

"Well I know how to hold on to thing, don't you know?" She said as she also brought her attention back to the battle, even though he could see it he sensed her wicked smirk, and he himself started to smile.

As the sun started to set on the horizon, a scout came up to Arkanis and Shadowsun,

"Commander, the Imperial Guard seems to be falling back sir!" He said as he stopped, Arkanis nodded and said, "Good, stay on their trail and let us know of their movements." The scout saluted and went on his way,

Arkanis turned to Shadowsun, and "They know they'll be at a disadvantage at night, so let's go get some rest, we had a hard day." She said to Arkanis and he nodded as they walked towards the base. Somewhere close to midnight Shadowsun got a call over her com link,

"Commander, we please need to see you in the command room, A.S.A.P!" The voice cut off, so she got up, put her suit on and ran to the command room, when she got there, the fire warrior in front of the computer spun around when he heard her, as he wanted to salute she waved him off and said,

"No time for that captain, what is it?" He turned around and said, "We're intercepting some of the Imperial Guards transmissions, listen to this Commander!", and he press a button and a man's voice came on,

"This is Captain J Johnson from Imperial 1st Battalion to any Imperial Guard saviours, we are regrouping at sector Delta 125 at 03h00, Captain Johnson out!" Shadowsun frowned.

"Contact the shadow squad and tell them to meet me at hangar 1, and do not disturb Commander Arkanis!" She said, and turned to walk to the hanger, the firewarrior nodded and turned to the com link.

In the hanger bay the stealth squads Shadowsun requested was by a Devilfishes which were warming up their engines, they saluted and so did she and then she gestured to them to get on, and they all got on. After talking to the pilot she turned around to face her squad and said,

"Alright, we got some Intel that the Imperial guard are scattered around a vast area of this sector, and they are planning to regroup at sector delta which is about 5 clicks from here, we are going to go and eavesdrop!" All the stealthsuits picked up their guns and shouted,

"Sir, yes Sir!" Shadowsun nodded and the devilfishes took off. A few minutes later the devilfishes started to slow down and land, Shadowsun looked at the pilot and he nodded, she turned and said,

"Ok, listen up, this is as far as our transport go, the last kilometre is going to be on foot, so I hope you had some good rest!" All the stealthsuits responded with,

"Sir, yes Sir!" And they all got off, Shadowsun waved to the devilfishes as they flew off, then she turned and said,

"Now down to business, squad alpha, bravo and charlie, head north-east, do not engage any enemy forces, the rest will go north-west and meet you at the rondavouz point, let's move!", and they went their ways. At the meeting point Shadowsun met up with her troops,

"Good, we all made it, over this ledge is the point where we can look and hear what the Imperial Guards are up to!", they walked forward, suddenly a voice came over Shadowsun's com-link,

"Commander, we are picking up at Tau Manta approaching our orbit, I will try to comuni...", the voice was interrupted by the screaming of jet engines zooming over them towards the research base,

"Captain, get the warp out of there, three boggies coming in, Captain!" Shadowsun shouted to the com link, and cursed in their ancient tongue, she turned to the direction of the research base only to see the bombardment happen. She fell to her knees; suddenly a voice of an Ethrial came over her com-link,

"This is the Manta of Wisdom, we are dropping orcas south of you position, you are to abort you current mission and fall back to regroup!", Shadowsun only mumbling, to her the whole universe stopped,

"No, not that, my love.", she said to herself, then one of the stealthsuits grabbed her by the arm and half dragged her to the orca, by now the Imperial Guard was also trying to shoot down the orcas.

They got onto an orca and they blasted off to the manta. Shadowsun was still paralysed by what just happened; only her thoughts were still going,

"Why could I not rather be with you, why did we have to be divided like this."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
